It is important that public-safety responders be able to communicate with each other on a regular basis. As a result, one of the most commonly used tools in the public-safety context is a mobile radio. Mobile radios may be incorporated into or with one or more other devices such as cell phones, smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, laptop computers, and the like. Additionally, mobile radios often have accessories that enhance the functionality and dependability of the mobile radios. Accessories can include batteries, chargers, headsets, microphones, speakers, and the like. And certainly many other examples could be listed, as known to those having skill in the relevant art.
Public-safety personnel utilize mobile radios in different talkgroups so that multiple responders can simultaneously hear what one person is saying, and so that talkgroup members can respond in an easy and effective fashion. Public-safety personnel also have the need to communicate on multiple different radio channels and talkgroups. It is desirable for a public-safety responder to be able to communicate with as many allies as possible as efficiently as possible for at least the reason that the immediacy and efficacy with which public-safety responders can communicate with one another are quite often determinative with respect to how positive the ultimate outcome of a given incident can be. Accordingly, there is a need for a dual-watch collar-wearable communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.